


"Burning" the sadness out of you

by Tanel



Category: Planes (Movies)
Genre: Helicopters, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanel/pseuds/Tanel
Summary: Blade is disappointed in himself, Nick helps him to get out of this.
Relationships: Nick Loopin' Lopez/Blade Ranger
Kudos: 5





	"Burning" the sadness out of you

"what is that! I gave you scripts and you still manage to fuck up?! Who the fuck do you think you are Blade???"  
The film director was beyond mad since in his eyes Blade simply couldn't play his role right.  
They had tried to film the same scene nearly whole day now. It was terrible, Blade felt terrible, he didn't want to mess up.  
After a long exhausting day Blade silently rolled into his hangar and quietly closed the door, he felt ashamed, everything went wrong today, he nearly broke one of the cameras, the microphone got stuck behind his wheel and he constantly fucked up.  
Agusta didn't want to admit it but he felt beyond embarrassed and stupid. He went to his sleeping mat and pulled his wheels in to lie down.  
The hangar was dark, only slight glow of city lights showed through the closed curtains.  
He shut his eyes, he tried to collect his thoughts but he felt embarrassed and shit no matter how he tried to calm down.  
"what's wrong with me….why couldn't I get that right."  
After a while of lying there Blade heard a light knock on door.  
"mmmmmghhh.." he groaned to himself.  
'it's probably him again… What the hell does he want now. "  
Blade heard another knock and quickly rose onto his wheels, he didn't want any more trouble than he already made.  
" Yea yea i' m coming" he said, irritated.  
He pushed the door open and expected to meet irritated director behind it but to his surprise it was only Nick.  
Agusta felt few tons of weight falling down from his heart, he gave a relieved sigh.  
"Nick.. It's you.."  
"hey Blade" Hughes softly replied before walking in. Even though they lived in separate hangars, they visited eachother other pretty much every evening so Blade knew deep down that he wouldn't have to be alone.  
When Nick entered the room Blade closed the door again and turned to face his partner, from what he saw in his eyes he could tell that Nick knew that something was wrong.  
He tried to brush it off before Nick could even ask anything. "So would you like some tea?" casual question, too simple to get Nick's worry away.  
"eeehh… actually i just wanted to talk to you about something." Nick was unsure how to approach the topic, he wanted to help Blade, but how….  
Blade had just turned the kettle on and turned around.  
He looked Nick with the 'I don't know what you are talking about ' face. But Nick knew Blade was hiding something.  
He walked closer to him on his skids, now only half a meter away from him, looking him right into his eyes.  
" Blade… i know something is wrong. Just tell me, please"  
He had this soft expression on his face, his eyes slowly melting into Blade's blue ice crystals.  
Blade had that specific 'something' in his eyes that betrayed his every lie, there was pain and exhaustion in them and Nick could feel that Blade was hurting from the way he was looking at him.  
He went closer to larger copter and nudged his side gently, embracing him.  
Blade was standing still, his body was stiff and cold.  
"Blade.. It's alright, just let it out, i know you want to."  
Hudghes whispered. Blade loved this feeling of other's touch, it made him feel in a way he didn't know he would right now.  
"Nick… I'm fine really"  
Blade smiled unconsciously and nudged Nick, somewhere between their gentle innocent nudging and each other's embracing, their lips touched, naturally Nick just pressed on, not making a big deal out of it and just letting things go in their own way.  
They gently licked and sucked on each other's lip and Nick felt the Agusta's posture relaxing significantly, perhaps this is what he needed to feel like himself again, perhaps this is what was needed to cover those recent acing scratches in his heart.  
"I'm not good enough" he had told him in past.  
"what if they don't like it?" Blade often asked Nick.  
"Maybe I wasn't meant for this.."  
Every time Blade did something wrong during filming he blamed himself for it. He got anxious when the camera man told him he had to do something differently or when the director yelled at him for 'not being good enough'  
The director was just a jerk guy towards everyone but Blade didn't seem to see that, he blamed himself instead. 

"Blade, stop thinking about it"  
Nick whisper to him while slowly moving elsewhere with his wet kisses.  
"Nick…." Blade wanted to say something, but he wasn't sure what anymore, his thoughts went foggy again due to Nick's gentle and warm touches.  
Nick went from Blade's mouth to his chin to his side, passionately kissing nearly every part of him.  
"it doesn't matter what they say" hudges whispered, hoping to break Blade out of that negativity again and just give him some love. It seemed to be working pretty well as Blade's body language relaxed and he gave out a soft sigh.  
Blade was melting into other's touches and finally gave himself in, he forgot about what had happened today and moved himself to face his partner again. With a quick move he pressed his mouth against Nick's and kissed him, this time completely dominating the kiss. That was all Nick had wanted, breaking Blade out of his depressive thoughts so he can be himself again.  
After some more passionate kissing Blade went to lick other's rotor blades instead.  
Nick immediately gasped at the contact and lowered himself to give better access for Agusta.  
~"aahhh….  
he was already struggling to keep himself together, what Blade was doing to him definitely added more fuel to the passionate desires inside him.  
Without hesitating Nick opened his panels, he didn't know that but Blade had already opened his and he was soon ready to fuck the hell out of the smaller copter.  
"Mmmhh.. Blade, you are so good" Hudghes reassured him. Blade was slowly moving behind Nick, nipping nearly every rotor blade.  
"You are too baby." Blade replied with a seductive voice and heaved himself over Nick's smaller frame.  
"You are everything I need Nick"  
Hudghes pressed back to Agusta, feeling his erected member against his slippery slit, he bit his lip, he felt his body becoming hot with arousal, all he wanted now was Blade to fuck the hell out of him.  
Blade went on and pushed himself inside Nick's body, a rush of euphoria went through both of them at this moment and Blade buried himself deeper, all the way to the hilt. He could hear Nick's quiet moaning, not pulling out yet he found the opportunity to nip at his rotor and slowly pulled out again. Enough of playing Blade suddenly pushed himself all the way back into Hudghes, setting his pace and biting down on his rotor. Nick started almost screaming when he felt Blade now harshly slamming into him, Blade wasn't a soft lover in bed, he wasn't really 'rough' either but he liked to do things in his own way and use the power and size he had over Nick, but Nick loved every last second of it, he loved being dominated by Blade.  
Still biting down on Nick's rotor, Blade added few of his sounds to Nick's shoutings of pleasure.  
Soon Nick was melting under Blade as his body was becoming overwhelmed with pleasure, his ski's started to slip under Blade's weight and soon enough he lost his balance and slipped onto his belly, Blade kept thrusting into him, feeling Nick getting tighter around him he knew he was close.  
"Ahhh fuc… Bl-Blade.. Ahhh…" Nick yelled, reaching his peak, hot fluids pooling under him, he could feel it flow onto the mattress under him.  
Blade got more intense, panting heavily, he too was becoming so close.  
Nick closed his eyes and bit his lip, the thought of Blade filling him with his seed excited him to no end.  
He heard Blade giving out a last loud moan when his slit became filled with Blade's seed, some of it dripping down onto the mattress. He pressed himself more against Blade's body, trying to take the last of him, moaning in pleasure.  
After few moments they calmed down, Blade not pulling out yet, enjoying each other's embrace and cooling down.  
After a moment Blade got off from Nick and went next to him, nudging him.  
"That was amazing babe.."  
"mmmmh you can say that again" Nick whispered back, making a bit more room for Blade to lie down next to him, this mattress was barely enough to fit both of them on it. They snuggled closely together, not really talking about anything, just enjoying each other's presence until peacefully falling asleep.  
Nick drifted off first, leaning against Blade, his rotors gently brushing against his and after a little while Blade was peacefully drifted off to la la land.


End file.
